Sag' ja!
Sag' ja! oder Say yes! ist ein Insert-Song aus Digimon Frontier. Es wird gesungen von Ruth Kirchner (deutsch) oder Kumiko Watanabe (japanisch). Song-Text Deutsch Vergiss' nicht Deine Träume! Wie jeden Morgen Ist es auch heute. Ich steh' am Fenster und lass' Träume fliegen. Ich glaub' an sie und weiß, Was sie bedeuten. Sie können jede Nacht besiegen. Doch ganz allein, Allein Bleibt jeder Traum. Ohne mich fliegt er vorbei! Sie haben Farben Wie Regenbogen, Doch sie verblassen und werden unsichtbar. Sie sind mir schon oft Davongeflogen. Doch keine Angst, jetzt werden sie wahr. Ich halt' sie fest, So fest, Denn jeder Traum Vergeht, wenn man ihn ganz allein lässt! Denn ein Traum Wird nur zur Wirklichkeit, Wenn du nur An seiner Seite bleibst. Wenn du ihn Beschützt, Vorwärtstreibst; Ohne Angst zu verlier'n. Nur wenn du zweifelst, dann gibst du auf! Ich sag ja! Und es sind keine leeren Worte für mich! Ja, ich steh' dazu! Ich sag ja! Ich glaube an die großen Wunder, sie gescheh'n so oft für dich! Es wird wahr! Ich dreh' mich mit der ganzen Welt in das Licht! Komm und schau mir zu! Ich sag ja Zu jedem Traum, denn ich weiß es genau: Ich sag ja! Ich lass' ihn niemals im Stich! Die Superhelden In meinem Comic Vollbringen Wunder und kennen kein zurück. Sind nur Figuren Aus Phantasie. Ich bin am Leben und so stark wie sie. Ich änder' mich Noch heut'. Glaubst du an mich? Sag' doch ja, wir schaffen alles! Es erwacht Ein Held zum Leben und er gibt uns die Kraft Ohne Angst zu sein! Denn man hat Nicht umsonst seine Träume geträumt! Ich sag' ja! Ich sag' ja! Und dann hab' ich's geschafft! Denn ein Traum Wird nur zur Wirklichkeit, Wenn du nur An seiner Seite bleibst. Wenn du ihn Beschützt, Vorwärtstreibst; Ohne Angst zu verlier'n. Nur wenn du zweifelst, dann gibst du auf! Ich sag ja! Und es sind keine leeren Worte für mich! Ja, ich steh' dazu! Ich sag ja! Ich glaube an die großen Wunder, sie gescheh'n so oft für dich! Es wird wahr! Ich dreh' mich mit der ganzen Welt in das Licht! Komm und schau mir zu! Ich sag ja Zu jedem Traum, denn ich weiß es genau: Und ich sag ja! Ich lass' ihn niemals im Stich! Japanisch Asa ga kuru sono tabi ni umare kawaru ki ga shiteta Itsu no hi ka tsuyoku nare Negatte bakari ita Yume nara sou dare ni mo makenai to omotteta Demo honto ieba tada kowakute nigete ita nda Ugokanakya Tamesanakya Chikara wa agaranai Dekinai koto nai yo ne I can say yes! Tatakau yo Minna kyoukasho mo mizu ni kotae mitsukeru nda ne Jibun rashisa nante tabun jibun de kimete iku nda Ookiku Say yes! Kitto donna michi mo daijoubu Koori yori mo katai yuuki dakishimete Kawaru yo Hora Motto zutto kakkoii boku ni naru Kanaenaide akogare dake de owarenai kara "Muri damon" toriaezu sore wa iwanai yakusoku Shinjinakya Hajimenakya Kisetsu wa tsukamenai Dekisou na koto sagasou I can say yes! Ganbatte Mitete yo Hora Motto zutto tayoreru boku ni naru Tasukerarete bakari ja chotto nasakenai kara Hiraku nooto no yohaku ni kaita suki na hiiroo Aenai nara akiramezu ni jibun ga nareba ii nda Ookiku Say yes! Kitto donna teki mo daijoubu Koori yori mo tongatta kobushi de taose Kawaru yo Hora motto zutto kakkoii boku ni naru Kanaenaide akogare dake de owarenai kara Trivia Galerie Video Links Kategorie:Digimon Frontier Lieder Kategorie:Insert-Song